


Plenty of Sunlight to Go Around

by 50shadesofNico



Series: ♥ Daddy Apollo ♥ [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Complete, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slurs, Spanking, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, nipollo, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofNico/pseuds/50shadesofNico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico can't handle Will so well in bed; Apollo can help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty of Sunlight to Go Around

**Author's Note:**

> *This story goes with the idea of Nico getting overly lewd in bed; I’m not associated with anyone or anything; All characters are 18+

“You go on ahead, I just have to get something from the infirmary.” Will kissed Nico on the cheek and made a quick turn.

Now that Will was out of sight, Nico was free to let his guard down on retaining his composure so that he wouldn’t be blushing 24/7. He felt his cheeks burn as he opened the door to the Hades’s cabin. Hazel was going to be at Camp Jupiter for a while, so that meant that Will could spend a few nights with him in the cabin alone.

As Nico brought himself inside, he closed the door behind him and stared listlessly at his dresser. What sort of nightwear would be appropriate, he wondered. What _wouldn’t_ be appropriate? Maybe he might just want to be a little bad and wear whatever that would be—perhaps just a t-shirt and that one pair of briefs that weren’t exactly his size anymore? He shook his head, trying to rid of those dirty thoughts.

A step forward was taken, but so was a inward gasp as he was pulled backwards into a half-hold from behind. Will’s scent was extremely strong tonight, and Nico thought about how he must have just put some extra cologne on, something nice, before coming in. “That was fast.” Nico tilted his head to match with the caress that was applied along his jawline.

A quiver was quick to travel through Nico as that hand continued down his neck, around his chest, and to the hem of his pants. His chain belt clanged to the floor as it was pulled undone, “Will … what are you doing~” He tried to sound irritated, but instead it came out as playful, because he couldn’t hide the secret excitement within his stomach. Nor could he hide a little moan as he was suddenly being massaged between his legs. “A-ah … stop. I’m going to get mad.” Nico exhaled the words with a smile.

The sound of fabric ruffling and a zipper being undone resonated behind Nico, and to follow was another noisy gasp from the Hades boy as he felt a stern, hard muscle press up against his lower back as his pants and underwear were ripped down to his thighs. “Will!” Nico squirmed as he felt the other start to rub his erection between his lower cheeks. “Nh—you–I–” Nico’s wrist was taken held of with one hand, the other pushing him forward just a little so that his arm could be taken back where he was directed to wrap his hand around that arousal. “Mn …” Nico closed his eyes as he couldn’t help himself from giving him two strokes. Two. That was it, because that’s all it took for Nico to suddenly feel cold with apprehension instead of hot with lust. “W-wait a second, this isn’t–!”

Nico’s boots gritted against the floor of the cabin as he rapidly tried to turn around to see who was behind him, who had been touching him, but the man was faster than he was. The grasp on his wrist tightened, and a hand anchored to his back as he was ushered to that dresser, being pressed face down to the surface as he was mounted over. It was strong, but not painful. It was still a problem because he couldn’t dislodge himself. “Let go, or I’ll–”

“So you can tell it’s not Will’s by the touch of it, hm~?” the person finally spoke up and it made Nico’s heart stop. All the blood ran to his face, making him turn red.

“Wh–”

“How many times have you done it with Will?”

“What–!?” Nico tried to turn his head up, but instead he was only fastened to the desk tighter.

“I knew you two would, but so soon?”

“ … That voice …”

The cabin door opened slowly but quickly closed, “Dad!?” Will dropped a bottle of lubrication as he laid his eyes upon his father over his boyfriend, both their pants down.

“Just in time as I predicted.”Apollo gave his son a wink.

Will’s face was red with anger, “Get off him **now!** ”

“Will–!” Nico coughed, trying to wiggle himself free again, “it’s not—he did this.”

“Oh?” Apollo perked up an eyebrow, “going to say ‘it’s not what it seems like’? _It can be._ ” He reached around to Nico’s front, gingerly taking hold of the boy’s member, instantly brushing along him—instantly turning Nico hard.

“Father!” Will snapped and stomped his way towards the two, “Nico is MINE. I don’t care if you’re a god, mortal, or Internet superstar! **No one** can touch Nico but me!”

“Aw, really?” Apollo faked a face of disappointment, “But from what I uh—gather, someone’s having a bit of a difficult time screwing in the nuts and bolts.”

“What?” Will gritted his teeth.

“Who do you think fixes my car when it breaks down? Surely not Zeus. It’s all me, so you can say I know a thing or two about getting things in their proper places to work.”

“Just what are you getting at–”

Apollo sighed and rolled his eyes a bit, “I’m here to help you, son.” He shifted back a bit and lightly tapped his finger to Nico’s little hole, making him jump a bit with each nudge.

Will gave a glare over from Apollo to Nico as he saw him biting down on his lip [to keep himself from moaning, no doubt].

Apollo lessened his weight over Nico just slightly. “Do you think it’s just a figure of speech when you all say ‘gods’? Look, I like Nico,” he continued as he dipped the tip of his finger inside of Nico to where the younger arched his back and failed in keeping silent, “I always have.” He slid it in deeper, casually curving it while he didn’t take his eyes from Will as he kept speaking, “So I’ve paid a bit extra attention to him.” He went on to thrust his finger in and out of Nico, which caused for a few Mythomagic cards to fall off the desk as Nico looked for something to grab hold of in order to sustain the pleasure he didn’t want Will to know he was having, “And so, when you two … well, you know, and this boy here is thinking over and over, _‘gods, please let it fit this time’,_ I hear it.”

Nico’s mouth dropped open as even his ears turned red now at just hearing what he did. He quickly glanced to Will and then away as Will shared a shocked expression as well.

“But I’m not surprised.” Apollo’s grin widened as he added a second finger inside of Nico, and he had to move his other hand to hold his leg so that Nico wouldn’t end up stumbling as his whole body shook with ill-tamed bliss, “Being well endowed runs in the family.”

“Right—and how is—finger fucking my boyfriend—helping me!?” Will grabbed hold of Apollo’s arm to try and pry him away from Nico, but it was of no avail. Apollo just let out another sigh, blowing some of his bangs away from his face.

“God of healing. _Duh!_ ”

“H-huh …” Will took a step back, his eyes bouncing between his father and his boyfriend riding against his father’s fingers inside of him. At that moment, Will wasn’t sure how to feel. He didn’t appreciate the sight of someone else having their hands on Nico, but he always got turned on so easily whenever he witnessed Nico in such a lewd state.

“So you want to bring me that lube you dropped?” Apollo jerked his head towards the door where the bottle of lube was.

“No!” Will clenched his fists, the possession and jealousy winning over his hormones.

“Tch.” Apollo withdrew his fingers from Nico and took a step back. There was a small thud as Nico dropped to his knees, unable to stand with how tense Apollo’s fingers alone had worked him up to be.

“If you’re that upset,“ Apollo gently picked up Nico in his arms, rather enjoying the way he was trembling, “I’ll let you have fun too.” He set him down on the bed, proceeding to remove all of Nico’s clothing. Nico could only cover his face with humiliation as his body’s need wasn’t letting him fight it. “But also being in the know of prophecy and all, I know you are never going to get it in if I don’t do this. So it’s your choice now.” Apollo pointed to the ground for Will to come over.

Will slowly nodded, picked up the bottle of lubrication, and climbed over Nico on the bed, “Hey, what do you want?”

Every part of Nico was heated, even his eyes which made him appear drunk. He glanced between Apollo and Will before he finally decided to rest his stare on his boyfriend. “You’ll hate me …”

“No, I won’t. I promise.” Will stroked some hair away from Nico’s face.

The smallest of smiles was given to Will from Nico, and then he turned his sight back towards Apollo.

“Knew it!” Apollo beamed as he threw off the rest of his clothes, though his sunglasses staying perfectly on his head somehow, “Come on Will, you too.” He snapped his fingers.

Nico watched Will remove his clothes as he came to know where Will got his bit of commanding personality from. It sort of made Nico’s stomach twist a bit. He already had a hard time saying no to Will, and if Apollo was just as (if not more) domineering than Will, then where would this lead him?

Who had time to think about the psychology of it though when he had two very hot men at him? Apollo was just like Will—he didn’t waste time in taking what he wanted. Nico’s lips were captured by the son god as he was shifted up. Apollo’s lips were warm and silky just as Will’s were, yet Will’s lips were somewhere else.

While Apollo hummed a hungry noise into his mouth, Will purred around Nico’s dick.

Nico’s knees buckled as Will sucked around him hard and Apollo nipped at his lip. Since Will had been unable to fit inside of Nico every time they tried to get intimate, the blond had become rather good at enjoying his cock within his mouth; but now it seemed like Will was putting even more effort into the way he twirled his tongue around him. It was like both Apollo’s and Will’s tongue slips and motions were exactly the same, and each lap, whether over his lips and within his mouth or along his cock, made Nico’s head spin.

Their hands started to wander. One of Will’s hands frisked along the inner of Nico’s thigh, while the other cupped his sac, kneading him. Apollo’s fingers trailed down to over Nico’s nipples, smoothly squeezing at them.

Cries of satisfaction radiated from Nico in return. He hadn’t realized he was lifting his hips up towards Will to ask for more until he felt Apollo’s hand scooped around his rear to complete the action for him. Will took all of Nico in now, not a single centimeter of his extent touching the air. Simultaneously Will and Apollo sipped inwards, causing for Nico’s lips to become slightly puffy from the pressure and for his dick to leak some pre-cum down Will’s throat.

Tears boiled at the corner of Nico’s eyes from how gratifying this made his body feel. One hand pulled and grasped at Apollo’s hair, while his other scrubbed through Will’s golden locks, occasionally yanking as Will circled his tongue in a particular manner.

Nico’s body felt hot; overheated. It was always extra warm whenever Will got him stirred up, but with the other’s father here, Nico felt like he could have been in a sauna with how he started to perspire. He needed air, and so he tilted his head back to break loose of that kiss. Apollo did not allow it to happen easily, and so Nico ended up having his lip nipped at and pulled between his teeth.

Another cry in pleasure from Nico. Another grin from Apollo.

That delightful purr from Nico made Will’s sharp crystal eyes peer up at Nico’s flushed face. Nico groaned as he stroked his hand down the side of Will’s cheek, “Please …,” Nico tried his best to keep himself from wiggling around too much.

Will smirked around Nico’s cock. He was used to hearing Nico say please to him like that, and even though he knew what it meant, he always had to question him since he liked making him flustered even more, _“Please?”_ Will popped Nico’s extent from his mouth, pumping him at the base to where Nico rode into each movement.

“D-don’t be mean …” Nico closed his eyes and dropped his head down, “you know what I want …”

“Hmm~?” Apollo perked and eyebrow, “but I don’t.”

A death-glare was given from Nico then as he side-eyed him.

“Come on, don’t give me that look.” Apollo poked at the corner of Nico’s mouth, “I really don’t know!”

“Hmph–” Nico roughly tucked some bangs behind his ear, “S-seems your block is only active when it’s convenient for you, huh–”

Apollo pursed his lips, “Looks like your sass will never change. You know, someone really should punish you for talking to gods the way you do, Nico di Angelo.” Apollo smiled again as he shifted Nico away from Will, positioning him on his stomach down on the bed, “Does your father ever ground you?”

The sound of a slap and a single wail that was all too sensual from Nico’s lips happened in sync as Apollo gave the boy a single spanking.

Nico clenched the sheets as he arched his back and wiggled his rear to the pleasing sting.

Will’s hands were also clenched, but into fists. The previous glare that Nico had on Apollo was now being given by Will at his father.

Apollo’s gaze bounced back to his son, “Calm down. I’d tell you to keep your pants on, but–”

Will’s voice held venom, “If you do that again, I’ll–”

“Alright, fine. I won’t do it again~” Apollo leaned to Nico’s side, adjusting his sunglasses on top of his head even though they didn’t need to be, “will that appease you, Ghost King?”

Nico let out a heavy sigh through his nose along with a grunt.

“Hm? You seem disappointed.” Apollo ruffled Nico’s hair.

“But your boyfriend told me not to spank you again. Maybe you’d rather have him do it?”

Will became agape as he had a hard time hearing all of this, but it wasn’t as shocking to him as he saw Nico give a delayed nod.

Apollo chuckled and moved aside to allow Will some space, “Go on, take the other cheek.”

“Nico …” Will started, “Ar-”

“Please, Will!” Nico called out against his will, the urgent state the two of them had him in, causing for him to not think before speaking.

“Uh–”

“Punish me! Punish me f-for shadow traveling when I … when I shouldn’t! Please punish me for being a bad patient of yours …”

The corner of Will’s lip twitched as he tried not to smile, or even laugh; but a quick glance to his father told him he knew he wasn’t fooling him. He figured it really was of no use to hold back or hide it, and so after a firm squeeze to Nico’s ass, a hand was lifted and the palm of Will’s hand met with that plush flesh.

“Ah–~!”Nico gasped inwards as he lolled his head to the side against the mattress, “Mn~ again, please-!”

Another swipe was given across Nico’s behind from Will’s hand; and thus another moan.

“Do you promise you’re going to be a good patient from now on?” Will licked at the edge of his lips. Nico rapidly nodded.

“Good.”

Apollo patted Will on the shoulder, bringing his attention away from Nico. “He got his punishment, now don’t you think you should give him a reward for his obeying promise?” The two of them shared a twin Cheshire grin.

The sheets ruffled as Will moved himself around to Nico’s face. Tenderly he placed a finger under Nico’s chin and tipped his head up to him, “You know good patients get to suck on a lollipop from the doctor’s office, right?”

As Nico opened his mouth to respond, prospects of words became terminated as Will’s cock filled his mouth.

A muffled exclamation stifled from Nico as his eyes burned with how wide they drew with the impact. Apollo was fast to grip hold of Nico’s hips to keep him steady and not to fall over.

Will stayed put, stilled, in case Nico would decide to spit him out, but instead after the initial surprise, Nico only tightened his lips around him in a solid lock.

“Hah, you’re such a cute little slut.” Apollo chimed lovingly at Nico as he parted the smaller’s ass cheeks for him to place his dick between.

It was difficult to tell if the sound that came from Nico was of annoyance or agreement at what was just said to him, but Will was willing to bet it was one of those times where Nico would 'say’ one thing but actually mean another. Maybe he’d verbally, adamantly, disagree, but the way that Nico was salivating over his cock within his mouth gave Will a feeling that 'slut’ would be too light of a word. Then, when Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s thighs to anchor himself into a sturdy suck, Will couldn’t keep himself from not moving anymore, “Ah, yes—Nico!” he thrusted himself into that sultry wet cavern.

“Keep a hold on his hair for me, will you?” Apollo took the lube. Will nodded and curled his fingers fixedly into Nico’s hair, pulling and yanking it with each back movement from drilling his mouth.

There was a bit of an extra shiver from Nico when Apollo poured a stream of lube down to seep between his ass cheeks and around his hole. Carelessly he tossed the bottle off the bed and then went right to massaging his finger over Nico’s entrance.

To be having his hair pulled, to have that nice, thick long cock hitting the back of his throat, and to have a god’s finger playing around one of his most sensitive spots, it made Nico cry in bliss. His body was hot from temperature, and even the beads of sweat did not provide much help to cool him down.

“Alright.” Apollo started, “Going in for the landing,” he pressed his well endowed dick slowly inside of the Hades boy.  
A sort of different noise came from Nico as he shot his eyes open wide, trying to turn his look over his shoulder to Apollo, but Will had him stuck in place. He squirmed, shaking his head as he had some how managed to let go of the cock in his mouth, but not without strings of drool messing up both skin and sheets. “Ah! St-stop! It hurts!”

“Shhh baby.” Apollo leaned forward to pet around Nico’s back, “Just one more second, and you’ll love it, I promise.”

Nico shook his head no, “I … I …” his eyes rolled to the back of his head in an overwhelming whirl of paradise that blanketed over him. Apollo was right. He was more than right, and at once Nico became all too desperate to ride that amazing cock inside of him. “Mmmh~!” He lurched himself backwards to try and get a movement inside of him.

“Hah … hot damn, he is so tight, isn’t he.” Apollo glanced to Will. “But it’s all good, instant healing here. He’s going to love this.” He reached around to tip Nico’s head back up, amused with how the boy was salivating over his hand even. “Come on, go back to sucking your boyfriend’s cock.”

All too enthusiastically, Nico nodded and then sloppily rolled his tongue around the head of Will’s dick. “Please …” Nico’s words were muffled, cracking as he spoke between laps and sucks, “fuck me, Apollo!”

“Wow … Language. Do you need another spanking?” Apollo’s palm met with Nico’s little butt again.

“Ahh~~! I’m sorry … I’m sorry!” Nico panted the words, but they did not sound like an apology at all. Even Will couldn’t hold back a snorting laugh with how lewd the tone was.

“Come on Nico, suck my cock more.” Will attempted to inch Nico’s head closer to him, but Nico didn’t exactly need the encouragement as he wrapped his lips all the way around Will’s length, loving the way he felt filling his mouth up with his manhood.

“You know, it’s clear your daddy doesn’t discipline you enough, little whore.” Apollo chimed the words adoringly as he went ahead to start fucking Nico slowly.

With the first forward and back ministration, tears were running down Nico’s face due to the over-amount of zest and physical enjoyment the god gave him.

“So I’m proposing you call me daddy from now on, little one.” Apollo turned his eyes from Nico to Will then, giving him a brush along his son’s jawline, “It is only a matter of time anyway, isn’t it?”

Will blushed all over again. “I-I at least wanted to mn … get through med school first, dad.”

“Of course …”

If anything else was said between the two blonds, it was drowned out by how loudly Nico had gotten. The mewls and moans felt too good around Will’s cock and he couldn’t keep himself from leaking some, which Nico loved all too much. He only sucked on him harder, his throat muscles contracting.

“Ah~ fh–” Will arched his back.

“Mm … such a good boy.” Apollo picked up his pace with drilling himself in and out of Nico. “Tell us how much you like it.”

Will leaned back just a little, but still the tip of his cock remained in Nico’s mouth as he mumbled around him.

“Ahmmn!” Nico wailed, “I-I love it! S-So good. Please—harder! All … want it all the time~”

Apollo’s and Will’s eyes met. They had the same large grin across their faces and their hands met in a high-five over Nico’s withering body.

“You can thank me now.” Apollo kept his hips in movement but grabbed hold of Will’s shoulders, bringing him into a tight kiss.

A small, satisfied hum passed from Will as he sucked on his father’s tongue. Their hands ran around each other’s backs while both of their lower portions worked within Nico’s holes.

“Gods–” Will broke the kiss, wiping some sweat from his forehead, “Don’t think I can last much longer …”

Apollo lowered one arm and reached it around to Nico’s front, strongly but carefully grabbing hold of the boy’s erection.

Nico let out a loud, high-pitched noise on cue.

“Seems he’s going to cum soon too …” Apollo gave Nico two jerking motions to spread the over-abundance of pre-cum. “Hey Nico, do you want Will to cum on you while I fill your tiny ass up?” Apollo shifted his grip to Nico’s hipbones. He kept him attached to him as he sat on the bed so that Nico’s back was to his chest while he cruised upon his cock.

“Y-Yes!” Nico bit down on his lip, whether to try and keep himself from lasting just a bit longer or from the self-loathing of saying something so easily, one wouldn’t know.

“Good boy.” Apollo licked the side of his neck and then gave him a soft nip. “How about you and Will cum at the same time …” Harsher pounds were being given to Nico from the sun god, literally making Nico dizzy. Apollo wanted to make him cum as hard and as much as he could. “Get over here, Will–”

Will didn’t need to be told twice. He stood in front of his boyfriend and his father on the bed, dick in hand.

“Tell your boyfriend how you want it.” Apollo’s hand found Nico’s throbbing member again. Fingers teased along it, cupping and stroking it. His other hand did the same motions, but over the boy’s nipple’s instead.

“I … I …”

“Come on Nico, … I won’t let you cum until you tell Will …”

“W-Will … pl— Ahn! I can’t~! You’re going to make me c–”

“No, do it!”

“Ahhhn!!”

“Tell your boyfriend, princess–”

“Fhh … y-yes daddy!” Nico tried to keep himself from riding Apollo’s dick as it took him, but it was of no use. Apollo did not cease his movements at all, and it made Nico’s voice sound ever-so unsteady and frenzied. “WILL! Cum on me! Please! Pour it all over my face—uhn! In m– hair too! I want it! Want it all ov—Aah!” Nico’s cock became compacted around Apollo’s grip as he squeezed him the tightest yet. “Gonna’ cum!” Nico squeaked. Apollo quickly gave a nod to Will so that both his boys could climax at the same moment.

“Ah~ Nico …” Will huffed as his wrist almost started to ache with how much pressure and speed he was jerking himself off with. It didn’t take long at all though, because Nico’s left over saliva and the sight of him all sweaty and needy on his father’s lap drew heavy streams of seed from Will.

“Oh gods! Will!” Nico panted as he was showered in white. “Yes, like that … mnn …”

Will moaned Nico’s name once more. His cock pulsing. The pressure in which his cum flowed out was just too much, and he had to grab hold of the bed post to keep on standing while he drenched Nico’s black hair in cream that ran down his face and body. And, just as Will thought he couldn’t get anymore out, his dick gave another jump as Nico so indecently stuck out his tongue to catch some of the drizzling semen on it.

It wasn’t just Will’s elixir that stained the scene, but Nico’s fluids as well as Apollo’s hand was drenched in the substance. Nico’s whole body trembled and quaked around him as he too reached his peak, and it was anything but silent and refined. Nico was even switching between Italian, Greek, and English incoherently.

“So cute.” Apollo praised both his boys. Will had fallen to his knees now that he was done cumming, and Nico was still crying in a language that no one could quite understand now. What was heard in English, however, just amused father and son that much more.

“Fhh … please d-don’t ever stop.”Nico still wiggled himself on Apollo’s dick as the rest of his orgasm waved through him, “Too … too good …”

“Hmm,” Apollo ran his hand around Will’s cooling-cum on Nico’s chest and then wiped it over those sinful lips. “Lets see how much you like it when I pour my lode in you …”

“Y-Yes, please do it!” Nico begged.

Apollo slowed his thrusts down, but in return he made each one rougher than the last. “I’m … mn … going to cum right against your little g-spot.” He smirked and licked the shell of Nico’s ear.

“Wha–” Further words failed Nico as his whole body felt as if it was burning up. He felt over-heated before, but this was a different kind of warmth. It was hot, wet, and thick—and it flowed inside of him.

“Oh my me, your body really is lovely …” Apollo growled as he continued to spill within the Ghost King. Some of the contents even soaked out of Nico, getting all over Apollo’s navel and Nico’s inner thighs.

“Oh daddy, oh daddy!” Nico arched his upper body forward as Apollo had some how made him cum again with the amount of pressure his nectar was asserting to Nico’s prostate.

Nico’s sight was blurry, but he had managed to find and grasp Will in front of him, pulling him closer and grinding his cock against his while he finished cumming.

“Doesn’t he look adorable?” Apollo beamed as he took Nico back against him. He removed his sunglasses from his head and placed them on top of Nico’s instead. “Selfie!” The god reached in his pants’ pocket and took out his phone, snapping a picture of himself and a very dirty and wet Nico di Angelo. This was going on tumblr.


End file.
